INNOVATIVE METHODS & TECHNOLOGY CORE PROJECT SUMMARY / ABSTRACT The purpose of the IMTC is to support the work of the Center for Transdisciplinary Collaborative Research in Self-management Science (TCRSS) to facilitate transdisciplinary collaboration among investigators in nursing and other disciplines to develop novel approaches for supporting self- management of persons with chronic diseases. With the launch of the newest medical school in a non-health science university, The University of Texas at Austin is launching initiatives to support interdisciplinary professional education and transdisciplinary collaborations. The intersection of health-related interests across disciplines is highlighting different approaches to chronic illnesses. Linking health behavioral research with laboratory research measures (biomarkers), clinical measures (e.g., from physiology labs, out-patient clinics), and computer and information science (e.g., data monitoring, symptom management) can provide more comprehensive data for evaluating the effects of interventions. The specific aims of the IMTC are: 1. To enable investigators to advance the science of self-management in chronic diseases through the application of advanced new technologies and methods, including hardware, software, and biological and analytical approaches. 2. To facilitate innovative collection, aggregation, and analysis of data in target areas of self- management in chronic diseases (e.g., supporting health [sleep, nutrition quality] and symptom management [self-monitoring]). 3. To stimulate dialogue among transdisciplinary investigators, potential pilot investigators, Center faculty, and the Executive Committee about the use of innovative methods and technologies as research approaches for addressing self-management needs of persons with chronic diseases. 4. To enhance the capabilities of early nurse scientist investigators and those who are developing new research foci or skills to apply innovative technologies and research methods to build the science of self-management in chronic diseases.